1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more image readers configured to read an image from an object to be read.
2. Related Art
An image reader having a one-dimensional image sensor has been known, which image reader performs reading operations for a black member and a white member prior to reading an image from an object to be read (i.e., a document sheet). Then, based on black reference data and white reference data acquired in the above reading operations, variation in read images, which is caused due to characteristic variations of light receiving elements and light emitters, is corrected.
In addition, such a black member and a white member are employed to specify an effective reading range in a main scanning direction (which corresponds to an array direction of a plurality of light receiving elements of the image sensor) and a reading start position in an auxiliary direction (which corresponds to a moving direction of the image sensor).